Kaori Natsuki
Kaori Natsuki (奈月 香央里 Natsuki Kaori) is a good friend and classmate of Yuka and Kakeru, often seen hitting Tadashi due to his personality. She is a sub character in Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl story line and Shiori After Story but became one of the main heroines in Hollow Mirror Field. Her involvement in this story line is due to her being a target of the Doppelganger. Personality Kaori is an energetic and cheerful girl, enjoying sports and video games alike and, apparently, very good at both. She is known as Liz of Shin-Ayame within the arcade. She appears as a tomboy girl, but this is due to Tadashi's non-stop ridiculous actions, forcing her to hit him over and over again. However, despite her tsundere ''attitude, she is actually in love with him. She is also appear to have quite an appetite, as she eats three times the amount that Kakeru eats, making him wonder how much kilograms of calories she burns a day. Appearance Kaori is a young and short girl, with green eyes. She has got short hair, a bit like Yuka, but her hair is pink. She is often seen wearing the school's uniform, but during her times with her friends outside the school, she wears black and red striped shorts, a yellow sweater, black socks, and light brown boots. Plot School Life The Doppelganger Incident In 2009, the doppelganger incident was getting more attention from people. On one unknown day, Kaori accidentally saw her own self－or rather, her doppelganger－at Ayanas and became worried; she thus told Tadashi, who in turn told Shuu Amami about the unexpected encounter. On September 17, Shuu led Kaori and Tadashi to the library to see the self-proclaimed Witch of the Library, Kanae Kuroshiba and hear her opinion on the incident. Kanae gave Kaori a detailed report both of what she knew and what she thought about the doppelganger, finishing with the conclusion that it was only an urban legend. Upon hearing those words, Kaori thanked her and return to class while dragging Tadashi along, as she feared that he would cause too much trouble in the library. The New Student On September 18, a new student, whose name was Shiori Momono transferred into Kaori's class. Some time in the same day, Shiori asked Kaori to take her to see the Shin-Ayame Landmark Tower, as she stated that she didn't know about its existence. Kaori accepted, but instead on simply take Shiori to the Tower, she and Tadashi took her around the town to introduce the entire city to her, not knowing that Shiori had already done a throughout research on the town before coming. End of Peace The Doppelganger Attacks On October 2, Kaori and Tadashi was called to the riverbank by Shiori without any explanation. A few minutes later, Shuu and Mio arrived. She demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. The group then rushed to Ayanas to check the situation. When Kaori arrived at Ayanas, he was astonished to see two Shione, which meant one of them was the Doppelganger in disguise. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Specialized Bounded Field which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the Doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. Having no way to access magic, Shuu devised of a plan that included him acting as a bait to lure the Doppelganger out while Kaori would find a chance to free Shione. His plan worked and the Doppelganger was killed. After that, they set out to find the exit out of the Specialized Bounded Field, and successfully got out. Battle of the Mirror Field After knowing the truth about the Library's Witch Kanae or rather, the mastermind behind the doppelganger incident, Kaori decided to join Shuu fighting Kanae to protect the world from falling into her hands. She acted as Shuu's magic circuit in this battle. Red Nightmare On November 3, Tadashi and Kaori were dragged into Red Night (due to Yuka's Phantasmagoria). While the two were astonished by the scenery around them, the town's people suddenly ran passed them, panicking. As the two wondered what happened, blob-like creatures (Larvae) appeared from the shadow, attacking everyone they saw. Tadashi and Kaori ran blindly, which led them to the schoolgate. They tried to contact Kakeru and Yuka, partly also because Tadashi thought Kakeru would know something about the incident, but there was no power. They decided to set out and find the two. When Tadashi saw the crystal towers below the black moon, he suggested going to Shin-Ayame to find out if Kakeru and Yuka were there. However, they saw a black dragon at the Akihara Bridge fighting with a white angel. While they attempted to pass the bridge (and to escape the Larvae), the dragon shot a seven-colored blast, which blew Kaori a few meters away from the bridge. Kaori was safe, but her ankle twisted. She tried to walk on her own, but her injuries was so bad that she could not walk even with a steel pipe. Tadashi then offered to carry her on his back. After moving restlessly for a while, the two saw an unbelievable scene in the forest, a field of cherry blossom. As Tadashi wondered why the flowers bloomed so early, a black humanoid Larva appeared, standing at about 100 meters away. Realizing that there was no escape, he volunteered to stay behind to hold the creature while Kaori ran away. Tadashi fought bravely against the creature, but was stabbed in the stomach when he tried to attack it a second time. Unwilling to let her childhood friend die, Kaori threw rocks at the creature, diverting its attention. The Larva slowly walked toward Kaori as its new prey, recognizing her as a threat. Using everything he got left, Tadashi let a fire cracker go off to draw the Larva's attention again, which he found himself succeeded before passing out. After a while, he was woken up by Kaori's voice. She told him to stay put until his wound was treated. However, Tadashi, knowing that his wound was severe, told Kaori not to bother. He then confessed his love to her, to which Kaori also revealed her true feelings by kissing him. Satisfied, Tadashi passed out, leaving Kaori crying over his lifeless body. Another Day The Modern Mage World of Aether Tadashi slept during classes until the end of the day. After everyone else had left, Kaori stayed behind to wake up Tadashi. Thinking that there was no one around, she kissed him to wake him up, to which he responded with his clown attitude like always. Relationships 'Tadashi Teruya: Kaori is Tadashi's childhood friend, and the two of them are seen often together. Kaori acts usually as a tsundere toward him, and hits him often. It was later revealed that Kaori actually loved him, and kissed him when he defends her against a Larva in the Red night. In Resona Forma, they go out together. '''Shiori Momono: Kaori and Tadashi became friends with her, and the two of them have a good relationships. Shiori is even determined to protect her and Tadashi when the events of the Red Night took a great turn. Kakeru Satsuki: Kaori is friend with him and Yuka, and the four of them often go out together. Of all the girls from 11eyes, Kaori seems being the only one who isn't attracted by Kakeru. Yuka Minase: Kaori and Yuka are friends, and have a good relationships. In the anime, she often protects her from Tadashi perverted ideas. Shuu Amami: Shuu saved her from a Doppelganger's attack, and Kaori helped him as a magical circuit in the battle against Kanae. A route with her is possible too. In her ending of Crossover, Shuu and she kissed. Kanae Kuroshiba: Kaori seemed admire her, being the one who introduce Kanae to Shuu, and even said she was very beautiful. However, her views surely changed about her in the battle. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Kaori Concept1.jpg|Kaori's concepts Trivia *Kaori is one of the only girls from the original 11eyes who is not attracted to Kakeru. She is also one of the few who doee not have a H-scene in the plot. *In the anime, Kaori and Tadashi make just several appearances, playing the role of tension relieving for Kakeru and the others, but unlike the game, excepted being the reasons for making Shiori to appreciate this world better, they didn't have really a major role. In the episode 11, they made a brief appearance in Yuka's world, but had no further involvement in Red night otherwise. Still, she spent a lot of time of hitting Tadashi as in other media. *With Yukiko and Shiori, Kaori is one of the few who can end up with more than one male character. Category:Normal humans Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Female characters